Angel of Darkness
by FreakforLife
Summary: Being an angel, life is never normal. So combined being an angel of darkness and my normal self and you've got trouble.
1. Sneak look

**Dear readers, This is my first fanfiction so don't kill me or hate it please.**

**Love you all.**

Sneak look

Growing up with a Dad that does illegal stuff, a mum that's obsessed with her job and the most annoying brother you'd think that every things normal, its not. My names Rose Mazur and I'm an Angel, not like goodie goodie girl, more like angel of death. I can control people with my mind, but it hurts like hell. I can read people's mind and fly (wings) and kill people like a vampire and drink their blood if I have to. My job is to guide spirits or soul into the other life sometimes it doesn't go so well, WHAT I'm not very ok with slow and take your time thing. THIS IS MY STORY.

**Did you like it, please review and I'll continue.**

**Love from**

**FreakforLife**


	2. New home

**Hi please like this first chapter, please please please.**

**Thanx**

"Rose Mazur it's time to GET UP!" yelled Christian

"NO!" i yelled back. My brother just had to annoy me at this hour in the morning, didn't he.

"Rosie come on, mum will kill you if you don't get up and pack" Christian said outside my door. My family and I were moving today to our new house 'cause mum's job is in California, I've always wanted to go don't get me wrong but to live because my mums jobs is NOT what I wanted. "OK, fine but there better be donuts in the kitchen" I said slouching out of bed and to the bathroom. I have to said that the house we're moving into was amazing and have already chosen my room, which has a huge bathroom connected to my room AND a walk-in wardrobe, it's awesome, though I will miss my friends, who am I kidding I have no friends 'cause I'll always beat someone up and the rest will think I'm a freak. New place, new start, new place, new start. Mum and Dad's been saying that to me for a week now 'cause of my 'state'. My family don't care if I'm an angel, they support me, though it gets annoying.

One very long shower coming up, along with one hour of getting myself ready and then time to finish packing, WHAT I have to look good to work, why do you think I sleep in, I have to get my beauty sleep.

**3 hours later**

"Rose are you done packing yet?" asked mum

"Ya mum I'm done, can you get Christian to help to carry my stuff down to the car?"

"Rose we both know that you are more than capable to carry all that stuff. Now move that ass of your." and with that she left. I being me used my 'gift' as some people call it, to lift it in thin air and walk down stairs with the floating bags behind me and in the car. Two hours in the car with my brother, NOOOOO... but I'll live, hopefully.

**2 hours later**

"Christian stop it before I punch that face of yours and you will look a hell lot uglier than you already are" i yelled at that twit my parents call my brother, which I think he was adopted, sadly. "We're hear, thank god," I said jumping out of the car and falling flat on my stomach kissing the ground "thank you god, thank you," I repeated

"I can not be related to that" said Christian. See we both agree that we're not related " Christian, Kiz its time that you know the truth..." said dad "your related!" great all our dreams were crushed "well Christian we both agree on one thing," I said looking at him "our parents are on drugs" and with that we all started grabbing our stuff and unpacking in our rooms. New house, new home, new place. Well maybe I'll make friends _before_ I smash anyone.

**Hope you liked it **

**sorry it was short but I'm new to it soo...**

love you all

**FreakforLife**


	3. First Day

**Hey everyone **

**ok so thanx to roseskyangel, loventherussian17, Ellixie, kate882 and UnderworldVampirePrincess for the review I love you 'cause your really helping me out.**

**And i've got pictures of Rose's bedroom, clothes and stuff like that on my profile so have a look and if you would like to suggest stuff just go ahead. Please read&review and tell me what you'd like to happen.**

**Love you all**

Those eye's, they looked so empty, like there's nothing there, no light, no happiness. The face...

"Rose, wake up!" yelled Christian. That boy's gonna get it for waking me up for the second time this week. "Christian I'm going to sink my fangs into you," I shrieked stormping down the staircase speeding to a smiking Christian and grabed his neck about to distroy him Dad picked me up until I calmed down "Baba he's pissing me off," I yelled, "Kiz at least wait until after school, then he's all your," Baba said calmly.

**1 hour later**

After fourty-five minutes of getting beautiful and fiftteen minutes of eating Christian and I are in the car and heading off to school. "Christian, can we please put some music on," I wined, Mum's work was close to home, but school is half an hour drive, l guess that's what you get when your mum's a crime scene Investigator, trust me I know the answer to most of the deaths 'cause the spirit or soul tell me, I'm like that chick from 'Ghost Whisper'. "Ok, but none of that Biever crap," Christian said, "It's Justin Bieber, and his songs are good," I corrected him, "Fine, Katy Perry, E.T

then?"

**At school**

_ok you can do this Rose, come on your badass, you help lost souls you can do this._

I hopped out of the car that baba bought Christian, a silver lamborghini, he got me a cherry red ferrari (my baby). "OK, so I'll see you at lunch and after school, meet me here, Ok," Christian said as he walked off. I looked at my class scheduleand tried to find K2: Drama Class, until I ran into someone, "Watch were your going scank," some chick with black hair, ice blue eye's and pale as hell. "Well sorry I didn't see past that ugly face of your's to know were I was going," I said. The bitch was about to say something untila girl with blonde hair and jade green eye's came up grabbed my arm "Hey, I haven't seen you in, like, forever," she said as she lead me away as that bitch stared at me with envy. "Hi I'm Lissa Dragomir, sorry but you don't want to get into that, last year she burned some girls hair off," Lissa said, "Thanks, I'm Rose Mazur, who is she anyway?" I said , "Tasha Ozera, she use to be my friend but then she liked this hot guy who's, lets say, not the best to hang around, even though he's our friend," she finished. "Whoa, I feel like I entered an episode of 'The Hills'," I said, "hey can you help me find K2?" I asked, " You've got Drama, so do I, we're going to be great friends, I just know it!"

**Lunch**

Walking in to lunch, Lissa walks up and says "Hey Rose wanna sit with us?" great more people to befriend, but than I remembered It. "Can my..._adopted _brother come too?" I asked, hehe Christians going to be so pissed. "Ok, you go find him and see over there," she said pointing to a table of people, "that's were I sit, ok," and I walked five steps before running into someone, "Sorry, I didn't see you," I stammered out as I looked at him, I gasped, he was amazing, surely he was an angel too. "sorry, I'm Rose," I said, "yeah, whatever, just watch it."he said walking off. _Stupid, Rose, Stupid._

"Rose!" Christian yelled walking up to me, "Hi, I'm eating with a friend wanna come?" I asked,

"sure, good to know you've made a friend," he said as we walked over to the table Lissa was at. "Hey Liss, this is Christian," I said, " hi, you must be Rose's adopted brother?" Lissa asked, "ROSE!" Christian growled, " Sorry Lissa, was it, I'm not adopted, sadly," he said and Lissa laughed, wait she laughed, OK crazy. "Rose, Christian this is Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Dimitri." Lissa introduced us, I looked until I saw him, the guy I ran into, then I looked into his eye's. Those eye's, the eye's from my dream. I stumbled back until I slipped into the food on the table behind me. People laughed as I ran out the cafeteria and into the bathroom and locked myself in the toilet block until lunch was over.

After school I walked to the car, plugged my earphones in and listened to Rihanna 'S&M' while I saw Christian flirt with Lissa, _Great my only friend and brother are flirting _

"Christian lets go," I yelled, "Why? Too embarrassed after lunch," Tasha Bitch said walking past, I was so ready to kill her and not help her into the light, "Piss off Tasha," I said as I got into the car and Christian started driving home.

I hope tomorrow will be better or I could just erase everyone's memory but it would hurt like hell.

Once we were home and got inside it was pouring rain, "Hey kids, how was the big first day?" mum asked, "Rose fell into food at lunch and everyone laughed," said Christian, "Shut Up!" I shrieked, "but she did make a friend,"Christian continued as I stomped up the stairs, into my room and cried into my pillow.

**Ok I know your thinking Rose is tought, but I did want to show she does have emotions.**

**Hope You liked it.**

**Love from**

**Freakforlife**


	4. What the Hell

**Ok hi so thanx again to everyone who reviewed, your make this soo much easier **

**Ok so I was on the computer when I thought of this chapter so it will be short.**

**Love you all**

_WHAT THE HELL! You're Rose Mazur, stop crying now, go show them how awesome you are._

"it's not that easy Chloe, I can't just go and act normal," I said to Chloe, Chloe's my, how do you put it, best friend from our world, she has golden hair that goes down to her hips, like mine, and has brown ete's with small specks of green in them. _Rose listen to me, if you go with Christian in you best party dress and shoes than you'll make their jaws drop, promise,"she said. " _where's Christian going?" I asked, cause I'm sure I didn't know he was going out. _To the party your 'human' friends invited him to, they were going to ask you to but you ran out first,she said in a hushed tone. _"so you want me to go?" I asked, _yes, go and show them what you're made of,_ " ok I'll go but if anything happens your to blame," I said going down the stairs and as Chloe vanised, "Christian can I go to the party?" I asked, though I would go even if he said no, "ok, sure if you up for it, go get dressed," he said.

Once I finished getting ready, we headed to the cars, which we chose to drive my baby. Putting on the music I chose the song 'What the Hell' cause it would help get me into the mood.

Ariving at Adrian's house to see all the people from school, I had an idea, I grabed my geeky looking jumper that was longer than my dress, put it on and got out the car. People started saying stuff like, 'its the girl from lunch', 'she's even more stupid know', Lissa, Mia, Adrian, Eddie and Dimitri came up. Dimitri had a look on his face that said 'what an idiot' and the rest of them were looking at me funny, people were laughing until I took my jumper off and revealled the most sexy dress I had. "hi guy, so am I dressed right?" I asked, looking at every guy, who had their mouths open. I looked at Dimitri who looked at me like I was nothing, great, so I turned my back to him and walked to the dancefloor and strated dancing, until someone grabed me from behind and danced with me, that aftershave only belonged to one person, "what do you want, Dimitri?" I asked, first he act like he hates me and now he's dancing with me, "I know your secret," he whispered in my ear, I was starting to get scared, "what secert?" I asked, then he kissed the spot just behind my ear and whispered, "The only one you have, _Angelus tenebrarum," _I gasped, and he pulled me into a dark corner and trapped me there with his body, "My angel you should know not to allow your back to be seen, I can see the marks from your feathers, I knew you were coming but didn't think you could hind yourself so well and easily," he said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way, "what do you want?" I asked, "I want you and any other angel to suffer," he said angierly, "why, what did we do to you?" I was asking so many questions, but I needing answers, "You threw me out of the realm!" he yelled, everyone stopped and started. Dimitri grabed my arm and dragged to deap into the garden. "I never did anything wrong! So why did you throw me out?" he asked, I knew the answer to that but was much to scared, "Dimitri you did nothing wrong, your father did, he married a mortal, and we both know the punishment for that," I said, "Look I know it hurts that you can't go there but it doesn't matter," I said calmly, "YES IT DOES, that was the only place I felt safe and then you turn your back on me, and I will kill all of you," he said, "Dimitri we both know that you can't kill an angel." I stated, I did know what else to say to I hugged him, "don't touch me," he yelled. He was scaring me so I flashed out and flashed back to the party. The whole time thinking of what he will do.

**Hope you like it, and you will know Dimitri's story soon.**

**Oh and **Angelus tenebrarum** means 'Angel of Darkness' in latin.**

**Love you all**

**FreakforLife**


	5. Bipolar

**Hi sorry it took so long but I've have assignments and stuff so i didn't have time.**

**Remember that you can suggest things.**

**love you all**

Staying up all night thinking about what happened at the party, Dimitri Belikov, his father fell in love with a human and married her. I our world that's a big NO! and from what Chloe told me when his dad was thrown out of the realm he got angry and took it out on his wife and children, maybe that's why Dimitri's so cold or maybe because he was half human which is why he was thrown out.

**School**

Walking down the hall to 3rd period maths, I just couldn't understand anything, I like Dimitri, more than I should and that's the problem 'cause why would some one be in love with some one who promised to kill you. _Stop Rose stop, you can't like him, you just can't. _I said to myself mentally as I entered the classroom and looked for a seat and the only one free way next to _him_, how funny is that, not.

As I sat down I couldn't help but think of his God like looks, I just knew he was going to be a big part of my life, "hi Rose!" he said, happily, ok weird, "what happened to I KILL YOU thing?" i asked,

"Do you really think I'd make a scene, no so I was going to ask you to go out with me," he said, YES screamed the not so little voice in my head, NO he's playing you, said the other one.

SHUT UP Rose knows what she wants and she want Dimitri,

NO she doesn't

"STOP, ok shut up," i screamed aloud, oh crap.

"what Rose I didn't mean to offend you," said Dimitri

"Sorry I was battling with my head," shit ok your just making a bigger fool of yourself

"So can I get an answer?" he asked, "No," I said.

"No I can't have an answer," he said with a smirk on his face.

"No as in I don't want to go out with you," I said with that look that says Uhhh

"Why NOT,' he said with his jaw tight and his hand grabbing my wrist tightly, too tight.

"Owww, stop please that hurts," I said, "I'm going To..."

"Ok class, pull out your text books and Lets start," the teacher said before Dimitri could finish,

"Dimitri, why are you so cold, are you like bipolar or something?" i whispered

"Shut Up! you know nothing about me," he whispered back.

"Then help me to understand," I put my hand on his and looked in his eye's, "I can help you," i said calmly, I saw I glance of hope and hurt at the same time, until he went cold again.

"No you can't so stay out of it, and don't try to pretend to care about my feelings," he said sharply and snatched he hand away.

I suddenly felt like my heart has been ripped apart and I didn't know why.


	6. Shopping and Secrets

**Sorry it to** **ok so long to update but I've been busy with assignments and exams and stuff.**

**I would really like more reviews 'cause I feel unheard.**

**Love you all**

I was again sitting in my room on the computer and trying to get Dimitri out of my head, why did he ask me out, why is he so scared to trust me. I didn't know but something wasn't right.

_want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, like I'm the..._ I answered my phone, "hello," i said,  
>"Rose, hi its Lissa, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" she asked,<p>

"sure I'd love too, I need some girl time, so much stuff going on," I said,

"great so I'll come pick you up in fifteen minutes, bye,"

"Bye," i said hanging up, i signed, _great I can finally get my mind off Dimitri_

I got up and went to get ready.

**15 minutes later**

Lissa was parked outside waiting as i walked out the door and to her car.

"hi Liss, ready to go?" i asked, "Rose I'm meant to ask that," Lissa said and drove off.

"so I haven't seen you lately, oh and by the way loved the dress that you wore to the party and I heard the talk you had with Dimitri and it didn't look good, so what are you?" she said, ok so she knows something so I'm going to do the only thing I can like of.

"To what are you referring to?" I said, I saw it in a movie. "Rose don't be silly I know," she said,

"These are not the droids your looking for." i tried, waving my hands in the air, like in Star Wars.

"Rose I know you're an angel," she stated, "how do know?" i asked, could she be an angel. Ok so another thing, we can't tell who's an angel and who's not, i know, sucks right.

"Are you an angel?" I tried, "well ya but not like other angels, I'm the angel of life," she said, shit no she's the freaking angel of life, crap that's scary. Ok so the angel of life does the opposite to me 'cause she, like helps people, like giving them good health or the birth of a baby, that crap, so I'm not really into it.

"Yah well I'm the angel of darkness," I said, "Oh shit, that sucks," she said, and we started laughing "that was funny, I'm sure it can work I mean it wouldn't hurt to be friends," she said.

"You're right," I said, " how'd you know what I was?" i asked.

"Cause Dimitri yelled at you, normally he'd seduce you but he didn't, so I figured that your one of us," she finished

"why is he so cold?" i asked, it was a simple answer but the look in her eye's looked as if it were the hardest question in the world.

"Dimitri wasn't always cold, but Two years ago he was thrown out of the realm," i knew THAT "but his Dad got worse and beat him up, he started smoking weed and drinking but it started since his dad murdered his mother," She said with a sign, "Dimitri lives with my family now, but he's still caution around my parents, after his Dad went to jail he can't be with his sisters because the police think he could turn out like his dad, his sisters live with friends but it isn't going well, Dimitri's only gotten worse after the separation, he was sent to court for illegal drug use and beating up someone, he killed a baby, well his girlfriends unborn baby, wasn't his. I couldn't talk to him for a month for that, He's changed so much." she finished.

"He asked me out and I said no, he got really mad, why?" i asked

"because he wants to get back to the realm and the best way to do that is to choose a mate, and I guess he knew that you'd know why," she said pulling up in the car park and said, "ok enough about Dimitri, lets go have fun," and we got out the car and headed to the stores.

**Three hours later**

"Rose this is so much fun!" Lissa said happily.

"Lissa your killing me, please can we go now, oh god tomorrow I wont have any legs," I said.

"ok we can go" she said, "but you have to have a sleep over tonight," she said

"Ok that'd be great but we'll have to get my stuff," I said as we got in the car.

_want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world... _"hello"

"Hello Roza, how are you?"

"Dimitri" i said shaken, looking at Lissa, she held the same look as me, scared. "How'd you get my number?" i asked,

"I looked at Lissa's phone, so were are you?"

"Nowhere!" i said a little to fast

"hard to be nowhere, Roza,"

"I'm with Lissa" i said

"ok see you at school, bye" he said hanging up

"why is he scared of you?" dam I'm asking too many questions

"He's not but he's my bothers best friend so he wont hurt me and 'cause I always get his ass out of jail."

"oh ok" i said and we drove off

**At Lissa's house**

after changing into a bra and pajama shorts Lissa and I watched Gossip Girl, Chuck just told Blair he loved her, I know, I know, we're going though all of them until Andre (Lissa's brother) and Dimitri walked in on us and just stared, Dimitri looked like he was going to eat me, OK weird, like I said BIPOLA.

"Hi you must be Rose, Lissa's talks about you all the time," Andre said, "ok well we'll go, nice to meet you Rose, bye" and they left the room. WEIRD.

After Gossip Girl, Lissa and I went to sleep.

_Seeing all the dead and scared faces until I saw Dimitri, there he was plunging a staff into another victim, "Rose you asked for this," he said._

I jolted up and looked around, I was in Lissa's room, I was sweating, I released. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Dimitri.

"What do you want" i said scared to death of what he could do.

"Just to see you" he said walking over to me and sat down in front of me, "your beautiful, so beautiful I could kiss you," he said, and suddenly he kissed me, I know what are the odds of that, until he kissed to hard and laid me down. _he probable wants you as his mate so he can get back in the realm. _

"STOP! Dimitri, Stop" i said pushing him off, "what did you say princess," he said, he leaded down and whispered in my ear "You _will_ be mine," and he flashed out and left me to sleep.

**Ok **

**Good, bad please tell me.**

**Love you all**

**FreakforLife**


	7. Love or Hate

**Dear readers, Sorry for taking sooo long but I couldn't think of anything**

**Love you all**

I was so confused. Dimitri was now avoiding me and I failed my maths exam, nothing was going right but Lissa was being supportive. Lis and I have being sleeping over at each others house all the time and Dimitri would be there all the time.

"Rose, rose...ROSE!" Lissa yelled

"what?" I asked, I was so not in the mood

"You should watch where your going, 'Cause you almost ran into the teacher," She expained

"Sorry Lissa, I just have a lot on my mind right now,"

"thinking about Dimitri?"

"ya.. I mean no, no I haven't"

"Rose you can't fool me, sooo what are you thinking about involving Dimitri"

"i don't understand him, he says he'll have me but..." I felt a weird feeling and knew that some one died

"Lis I have to..."

"Rose I know, go I'll cover for you,"

"thanks bye"

**Later**

I looked at the body and saw that the victims head gone

"whoa, I fell like that guy Johnny Depp plays in sleepy hollow, but I am thirsty"

I leaned down and sucked the blood dry from the body and burned the body to ash

_"Hey that's my body don't you have any respect" said the spirit  
><em>"No I guess I don't, now do you have any unfinished stuff to do?"

_"No but I'm scared"_

"Don't be, Now GO 'cause I have school,"

And She left, Thank God for that

"You look hot in that"

"Dimitri, are you following me now?"

"No! I just happened to be in Greenland," he said sarcastically, "Man your hot," he and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me

"Mmm, Dimitri...Stop," I said as he sucked on my neck, " Dimitri, look I like this game we're playing but I'm getting sick of it, please tell why you really want me" I begged, I know I'm begging the world has gone wrong

"I can't tell you, I just can't" he said walking away, leaving me confused

"Love or Hate? Well Dimitri I guess I'll never know"

great now I'm Talking to myself.

I stayed there for hours until I thought it was best to go home and sleep thinking about HIM.

**Sorry It was short but I didn't know what to right**

**Sorry**

**FreakforLife**


	8. Feelings for a Rose from heaven

**Sorry that I haven't updated, I've been sick, sorry**

**Love you all.**

DPOV

I was so confused, I knew what I had to do, I knew that she shouldn't mean anything to me, but I couldn't help it, when I saw her my heart would jump out of my chest. Her eye's haunted my dreams, her lips, oh what I would give to kiss her lips every chance I got. I wanted to hold her in my arms and keep her safe. Rose, she was so beautiful, so amazing, so...

_NO! you can't be in love with her, you just need her to get back into the realm and take your revenge and kill all the angels..._

said the ice cold voice, the voice that encouraged me to do everything wrong in my life, the voice that told me to smoke, drink, take all different types of drugs, steal, kill people and to kill my ex- girlfriends baby, that haunts me everyday, replayes in my head the moment I killed that unborn baby, the moment I lashed out and took the life that was barely lived, that little baby... I felt myself turning into my father, the man I hated and never wanted to be like.

The voice spoke again, _You diserve your revenge, you know that she doesn't care for you, she'll turn her back on you, just like everyone does. Don't trust her...don't let her in. Kill all the angels and let darkness consume you._

"but you can't kill an angel, it's inpossible," I reply, _"yes but I know a way, a way that will kill all the angels, there's a staff that was created by the angels so they could kill angels that was against the laws of the heavens," _The voice hissed, _"but it was too dangerous if in the wrong hands, so they gave the staff to the angel of death," _it continued _"it's said that the angel of death never took a mate in the many lifetimes once the angel of death learnt that whoever owned their heart had the power of the staff...win her heart and take the power that should be yours." _

I felt the darkness take over my mind and soul.

I will have power, I will have the staff, and I will have Rose's heart.

_All you have to do is make her love you and cut out her heart and it will give you the location of the staff._

**Hope it was ok, you'll find out more about Dimitri's life sometime in the story.**

**Love you all**

**FreakforLife**


	9. New Years High: Part 1

**Sorry for not updating, I really am...**

**anyway on with the story **

**Chapter 9**

Christmas was so... boring, My mother was working, Dad was... well... I don't know (as always). If you can guest what Christian was doing then you're a perv (lissa and him _all_ day). Ewwww my brain... anyway... I was busy with the dead blah blah blah... blood drinking and all.

So new years just pasted and Adrian wanted some excuse to party a week after, so we're having a dress-up party and we're wearing masks yayayayay...not. I think its stupid, mostly because Dimitri will be there and no matter what I do, he _always_ finds me. The one thing I find scary is how dark he is every time, like he's some mentially sick pervert.

Other than that, I was excited for the party (if nothing happens) on friday but the only thing standing in my way was the history test set on friday too. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but obviously history hates me and refuses to go into my brain and give the education I need to survive school. Our history teacher Stan believes that we need this test because he thinks the class doesn't listen to what he says, he was right but still he didn't have to do THIS. I sooo... wanted to kick his ass.

Well today was monday, getting ready to go to school took two hours and I still had time, wanna know why? I didn't sleep all night so I got ready for school and did all my homework that was due today. I'm not a very school interested person, except for sport of course. When I was eating breakfast Christian came in and sat down next to me.

"Rose! Your up!" he said surprised and then continued with, " are you finally on drugs, cuase if you are then Adrian owes me a hundred bucks."

he finished happily.

"Ok Christian, first, don't tell me that cause then I'll make sure Adrian wins, and second, are you sure you're not on drugs? What with all the brain damage you have." I replied walking away, plate of donuts in hand.

"WHAT ABOUT DRUGS!"

Damn we're dead...

**Cliffhanger... hehe**

**I love you all, sorry again.**

**FreakforLife**


	10. New Years High: Part 2

**Sorry it got mixed up, love you all.**

"WHAT ABOUY DRUGS!"

Damn we're dead...

!#$%^&*()_+

As our loving, caring and extremly mad father walked into the room and all I can say is that if looks could kill, we would not be dead but rolling around in PAIN!

"daddy, don't worry we were just kidding around," I said turning on the 'daddy's little girl' charm, "oh! By the way, were's mum, did she go on a trip?"

" yes Rose, your Mother will be gone for a few weeks,"

"and only now you tell me?"

"yes, and why did you find out so fast? You normally don't know until a week later!"

"well lets just say you and mum aren't exactly quiet at night, just saying. I mean you two are always all over each other before and after someone leaves."

I just say while eating a dounut, I mean I know I say I don't care but I actually feel hurt that she never said bye. I guess I just don't mean that much to her as I thought.

!#$%^&*()_+

**Friday**

**(because no one cares about Rose's boring week)**

HISTORY! leanring! Stan!

KILL ME NOW!

why oh why did Stan want to kill me with thinking oh why.

I just finished the test and it was oh so horrible and i've never been more scared EVER!

but it was hometime so I could get dressed up for the party, I really didn't want to go but evil Lissa is making me

!#$%^&*()_+

after hopping out of the car I looked around for Dimitri but I didn't see him, thank god.

I turned to get a drink and was still on guard, that was until I smelt weed, 'who that hell is smoking?'

I walked outside and saw _him _talking on the phone and to be rude, I simple listened in.

"yes vicka, I know, hows school? Are you keeping your grades up?"

other person talking

"Good, thats good," he paused, "well give everyone my love, see yo0u soon, I love you bye."

I bet that was some girlfriend he was cheating on, poor girl.

"that was my sister!" damn he caught me, "I know what you're thinking, why ever would I care for someopne,"

He was crying the man was crying.

**See what happens next**

**love you all**

**FreakforLife**


	11. Crying and Drinking

**So sorry, i've had school and assignments + other stories. So sorry.**

Chapter 11

_the man was crying_

_!#$%^&*()_+_

I couldn't believe what I saw, I'd trade my brother in a heartbeat if I could, and I have tried and failed, but Dimitri he loved his family unconditionly and showed it. No matter how much he made me think he was evil, now I could see why... this dude was mentally ill.

"hey... umm..sooo... you okay, I mean are you...um.. normal?" I said, damn what an idiot.

All of a sudden he kissed me, and not the way he has before, this one had no intention of going anywhere, it was simply soft and sweet. I know I wasn't suppose to, but I liked it so I kissed him back until I needed to breathe.

"Whoa, um.. that was nice," I said breaking the silence

"Yeah, it was," he said.

Then the weirdest thing happened, he placed his head on my chest and basicly used me as a pillow.

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair, he looked so peaceful and normal. I could hear the party around me but I couldn't care less, right now Dimitri needed me and I would help, hoping in my head that maybe he will change and maybe we can be together.

_Whoa... little fast there Rose... no together. Evil,,,_

"shut up," I muttered to myself.

Suddenly Dimitri sho up and said, "so finally I have you," getting closer to me and placed his hand over my heart and breathed in my scent, "you smell like chocolate dounuts, and roses. Your heart beating a little fast don't you think?" he said smirking.

"I have to go, it seems like your feeling better,"

"I'm never feeling better my sweet Roza, never. Maybe thats why I want you, because you make me feel close to death, close to my ending," he said, playing with my hair and then kissed me quickly on my lips before getting up and leaving.

I walked back inside ten minuets later and looked for a drink.

1 hour later

On to my sixth drink I knew that I was wasted. Feeling all my worries wash away I felt free until Tasha bitch came up to me.

"well look what we have here, the whore entertianment herself." Tasha said, smirking at my drunkness.

"I know she's right in front of me, but she's not very good and has a ugly voice."

I replied, getting up and walking away, I wasn't in the mood for a bitch fight.

Walking, well tripping to my car, I tried to get in until a pair of arms picked me up and placed me in the back.

"shhh Roza, I'll drive you home, shhh."Dimitri said before I pasted out.

**Short I know, please Like it.**

**FreakforLife**


End file.
